The invention relates to fencing installation and more particularly to a tool that is directed to deployment, tensioning, and installation of rolled fence material or fabric, namely, a fence handler.
Some fencing materials are commonly sourced as rolls of wire or rolled fencing fabric. The fabric varieties of fencing material may commonly include wire or plastic constructions and the like and may include constructions that are woven, tied, and molded. One commonly known variety of rolled fence fabric is commonly known as “chain link” or “cyclone” fencing, for example.
In the installation of fencing materials, one may typically install an array of fence posts as desired and commonly known. One would then fasten preselected fence material to the installed fence posts as is also commonly known. In the process of attachment, the fence material is typically dispensed by laying it along the fence posts. The fence material is then erected, especially in the case of a fabric material, by standing the fence material against the posts so that the material is in, or at least close to, its final installed position. So positioned, the fence material is fastened to the posts in various and commonly known methods.
A proper fence installation further includes tensioning or stretching the fence material so that it does not sag or otherwise deflect between the posts. While this may to some extent be considered an esthetic consideration, there are also functional benefits to a properly tensioned fence. Deflection of a fence material between posts diminishes fence security and provides a weakened fence, for example. Such a loose fence installation may also lead to lateral deflection, weakening, damage, and breaking of not only the fence material, but also the fence posts, which support the slack fence. Thus, a need for a well tensioned fence may be seen, and preferably, a tool to properly tension a fence. Yet, traditional methods of fence tensioning remain awkward at best and typically involve fastening a first end of a portion or length of fence material to a post and then pulling an opposite end of the material portion with winch, perhaps a “come-along,” or by several workers.
Further, when a long run or length of fence is installed or when tall fencing is installed, or both, long lengths of tall fencing, the rolls of fencing material may quickly become bulky, heavy, and otherwise cumbersome to handle. Thus, a need for a tool to handle the fence material in installation may also be seen.